1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a plasma display panel that can both improve contrast and prevent cross-talk between discharge cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), which display images using a gas discharge, are known for their excellent display capabilities such as brightness, contrast, residual image, viewing angle, etc., and have drawn attention as display devices that can replace cathode ray tubes. PDPs emit light by exciting phosphor using an emission of ultraviolet rays occurring with a discharge between electrodes which is generated by a direct current voltage (DC voltage) or an alternating current voltage (AC Voltage) applied to the electrodes.
A PDP includes a first substrate and a second substrate which face each other to form a discharge space, a plurality of pairs of discharge sustain electrodes that are disposed on the first substrate, a plurality of address electrodes that are disposed on the second substrate, and barrier ribs that define the discharge space into a plurality of discharge cells.
The discharge sustain electrodes are disposed in pairs of an X electrode and a Y electrode, so that X electrodes and Y electrodes are disposed in an X-Y-X-Y . . . order. Therefore, an X electrode and a Y electrode are adjacent between adjacent discharge cells, thus generating cross-talk.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a more detailed description, the X electrodes and the Y electrodes are sequentially disposed in a Y1, X1, Y2, X2. . . order in the vertical direction of the paper, each X and Y electrode extending in the horizontal direction of the paper, and the address electrodes are disposed to intersect the X and Y electrodes at right angles in an A1, A2, . . . order. A first discharge cell (C1) is formed where A1 crosses X1 and Y1, and a second discharge cell (C2) is formed where A1 crosses X2 and Y2.
Here, the X1 electrode and the Y2 electrode are adjacent, thereby allowing cross-talk.
In PDPs, black stripes are formed of a black insulator between each pair of discharge sustain electrodes, that is, between each pair of X and Y electrodes, to improve contrast. A typical example of the black stripes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,500.
However, this remains problematic in that a separate space is needed for disposing black stripes to improve contrast, which diminishes the discharge cell area and increases the number of the manufacturing steps.
Thus, the present embodiments, contrived to solve problems including those mentioned above, are intended to provide a plasma display panel that can improve contrast and prevent cross-talk between discharge cells.